


Jace Tries Pizza

by WritingIsLoveAndLife



Series: The Monotonously Mundane Education of Jace Herondale [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: He's Already Hot Chocolate Obsessed, His Enthusiasm is Cute, Jace Tries Pizza for the First Time, M/M, Simon is a Sweet Boyfriend, start of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsLoveAndLife/pseuds/WritingIsLoveAndLife
Summary: With Jace already addicted to hot chocolate, Simon decides to give his boyfriend an education in all things Mundane, starting with another Mundane delicacy: Pizza





	Jace Tries Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello again, everyone! I’m back today with another Shadowhunters piece, and this time, it’s part of a series that I’m calling the Monotonously Mundane Education of Jace Herondale. The series will follow Jace as he, with Simon as his guide, begins to discover various Mundane things that he’s never tried before, like certain foods, movies, video games and other experiences.
> 
> This idea came to me when I was wrote about Jace trying hot chocolate and marshmallows for the first time in Chapter 2 of my story called “First Impressions, so I hope you all enjoy discovering these things alongside Jace and Simon. 
> 
> These will be shorter than what I’ve written for this fandom, so far but they’re meant to be short, fluffy, sometimes funny, and sweet. I think we could all use some more fluff in our lives, so I wrote some. I hope that even though these won’t be my usual 2,000+ word one-shots that I’ve normally written, you’ll still find some enjoyment in them.
> 
> Needless to say at this point, but the main pairing in all of the one-shots in this series will be Jimon (Jace x Simon) so if that’s not a pairing that you like, please be respectful. We all have our ships in fandom, and Jimon is one of mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters. The series was created for television by Ed Decter, based on the books by Cassandra Clare and airs on Freeform/ABC Spark. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to hone my writing skills.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

After a very successful meeting of Simon’s family, Jace had quickly become addicted to the sugary, chocolatey goodness that is hot chocolate. He’d installed a kettle as a permanent fixture on Simon’s makeshift kitchen counter in the boathouse, and used it to make the drink every night before he and Simon would go to bed.

 

As Simon drifted off to bed one night, with Jace securely in his arms, he began to wonder what else Jace had never had the chance to experience in a life that had been dedicated to being the best Shadowhunter he possibly could.

 

It was then that Simon had an idea. An idea that was so brilliant he couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought to do it before: He would teach Jace all about the wonders of the Mundane world! And since Jace had liked hot chocolate so much, he figured he’d start with another classic Mundane delicacy.

 

***

“Sunshine,” Jace sighs. “You’re aware that people are looking at us as though you kidnapped me, right?”

“I am indeed,” Simon nods, as he steers Jace toward their destination: a pizza parlour in Brooklyn that Magnus had recommended, saying that it had the best pizza in New York City. Simon had learned to trust the High Warlock implicitly and so he convinced Jace to take a subway to Brooklyn with him in order to begin his education in all things Mundane.

“Are you going to tell me where on Earth we’re going, and why we had to come all the way to Brooklyn for it?”

“It’s a surprise, Angel,” Simon says, kissing him gently. “I’m almost certain you’ll like though, especially since you liked hot chocolate so much.”

“Speaking of which,” Jace intones. “We need more hot chocolate packets for the boathouse.”

“We’ll pick some up then,” Simon agrees. “Now will you please just let me surprise you, Angel?”

“Fine,” Jace huffs. “But only if I can get a specialty hot chocolate at the coffeehouse later.”

“Deal,” Simon nods. “I’ll even buy it for you.”

With that, the two of them arrived at the pizza parlour, which Jace looked at skeptically. “Where are we, Sunshine?”

“This, Angel, is a pizza parlour,” Simon explained. “I figured since you loved hot chocolate, we’d start your Mundane education with another classic.”

“What is a pizza, anyway?” Jace questioned.

“You’ll find out Angel,” Simon says. “Now come on, Magnus says this place has the best pizza in New York.”

 

***

The two of them were seated in the restaurant quickly, and were given menus of all the different options.

“What smells so good, Si?” Jace asks as he sniffs the air. 

“That’s the pizza, Angel,” Simon informed him. “It’s cooking in a big stone oven right now, see?”

Simon pointed from their table to a stone oven that was working away on the other side of a plexiglass divider.

“Oh,” Jace says. “If that’s what it smells like cooking, I can’t wait to taste it!”

“I’m glad,” Simon says, beaming. “Now look at the menu and pick a pizza that sounds good to you, okay?”

Jace peruses the menu with methodical precision. Simon could laugh, because his eagerness is so adorable.

Eventually, Jace looks up. 

“Have you decided, Angel?” Simon asks.

“They all sound so good!” Jace moans. “Is it possible to order all of them?”

“We could order one slice of each for you,” Simon agrees. “That way you can try every flavour you want. Sound good?”

Jace nods happily, and Simon can’t help but smile. He loves seeing his boyfriend so happy and carefree.

 

***

When their order comes to the table, Jace’s eyes widen in excitement at all the different slices.

“Oh wow,” he exclaims. “The only thing that looks better than these pieces of pizza is you, Sunshine.”

Simon smiles, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “Thank you, Angel,” he says. “For what it’s worth, you look very handsome, too.”

Jace smirks, and digs into his pizza with enthusiasm and Simon does the same to find that Magnus wasn’t kidding about this place having the best pizza in New York.

“This is amazing!” he exclaims. “Magnus wasn’t kidding about this place.”

“Tell me about it!” Jace agrees vehemently. “This may just become my favourite food.”

“I told you you’d like it, Angel,” Simon laughs. “Less talking and more eating for now, though.”

In response, Jace takes a ferocious bite out of his slice.

***

“So Angel,” Simon asks as they settle into a canoe. “Am I allowed to ask which you liked more between hot chocolate and pizza?”

Jace stills, mid-sip of said hot chocolate and arches an eyebrow. “Is that a serious question?”

“Yes,” Simon nods. “I’m honest curious.”

“Choosing between them is impossible,” Jace bemoans. “They’re both so good.”

“I’m glad you like them, Angel,” Simon says. “That brings us to the next part of your Mundane education, and unfortunately, this part won’t be as delicious, but it might be the most necessary to any Mundane today.”

Jace bites his lip, intrigued, “What is it?”

“I’m going to take you down the rabbit hole of social media,” Simon grins.

Jace gulps. He doesn’t like that grin at all.

“By the Angel, help me,” he groans.

Simon laughs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it, everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear your feedback. Comments and kudos feed my creativity.
> 
> The next one-shot in this series will have Simon introducing Jace to social media, which should be very fun! It's also been suggested that I should introduce Jace to video games, so that'll be the third part of the series.
> 
> If you have any things you'd like Simon to introduce to Jace, just let me know and I'll write it for you.
> 
> Until Next Time,
> 
> WritingIsLoveAndLife


End file.
